


Call Me Peter

by ZAMBOT_3



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Budding Love, Casual Sex, Comfort, Developing Relationship, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Tender Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAMBOT_3/pseuds/ZAMBOT_3
Summary: Peter and Yuri are both overworked, but for one night maybe they could find solace in each other.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Yuriko "Yuri" Watanabe, Peter Parker/Yuriko "Yuri" Watanabe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	1. Good Night Yuri

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the Insomniac Spider-Man, but I'm playing loosey goosey with the canon. I wanted these two to get together and was low key salty when MJ appeared in the story. There'll be more chapters after this of mostly just tender fluff (not all of it being sex).

“So what’s your name?” Yuri asked between deep kisses.

“What?” Peter stammered, as he lowered Yuri onto her bed. Peter was surprised to see how dirty Yuri’s room was, though when you’re busy cleanliness took a backseat and Peter could very much relate. He was ruminating on just that when Yuri had caught his attention with her question.

“I asked what’s your name, unless you’d rather have me moaning Spider-Cop.” Yuri repeated as she threw her jacket aside and began to undo her belt and unbutton her jeans.

“Oh yeah....Unless you’re into that, Spider-Cop that is.”

“I’m not.” Yuri answered flatly.

“Well you can call me, uh, Peter.” he told her as he pulled his mask off of his face fully. The mask had been hitched up past his lips for the last hour or so for obvious reasons.

“Peter huh, well I suppose it’s smart to not give your real name out.” Yuri thought out loud as she began to wiggle her pants past her hips and down her legs.

Peter realized he didn’t have the heart to explain that that was his real name, after all it would’ve been smarter to give a fake name just in case. Peter felt more naked maskless in front of someone than were he actually nude in his civilian identity, but if there was anyone he could trust to see his face it was Yuri, she was very much the only comrade he had as Spider-Man though they had always kept things professional. Still, he’d be lying if he said that he never thought about something like this happening before. Yuriko caught Peter staring as he tried to shake off this sudden feeling of exposure and he could see a small blush on her cheeks as she had just finished unbuttoning her shirt.

“What?” Yuri asked. For once she had dropped her usual authoritative tone and Peter couldn’t help but wonder how many people got to hear this side of the put-upon captain’s voice.

“Oh i-it’s nothing Yuri, you’re just...You’re just really beautiful…” Peter replied, without a hint of embellishment and with the utmost sincerity.

Yuri’s blush deepened and she closed her unbuttoned flannel around her chest again in a bashful display. “I bet you say that to all the girls you take for a swing around the city.”

“Only the ones who let me into their apartment.” Peter answered with a smirk as he began to remove the rest of his costume, tossing his gloves aside and carefully removing his web shooters.

Yuri chuckled, allowing herself to be disarmed by his wit now that she didn’t need to keep up a professional barrier between them. She finally pulled her flannel off completely, dropping it into the growing pile of clothes in the center of the room. Yuri, now down to her underwear and socks, slowed down her stripping in order to better appreciate the show in front of her. Peter’s body was much more well built than she had expected, something about his suit and usual theatrical acrobatics made him look very lean, and while he was no Hulk, Yuri was pleasantly surprised to find that she had underestimated his physique. It was Peter’s turn to catch Yuri staring as he kicked the bottoms of his suit away, leaving him in nothing but his underwear.

“Really, branded boxers?”

“I can go to any guy hawking merch in Queens and get it for absolutely free, I’m just being frugal.” Peter argued.

Yuri chuckled again in spite of herself, “You’re cute Peter…” she admitted as much to herself as to him.

“Do you really mean it?” Peter asked with a sarcastically cheery tone. 

“Yes, now take those ugly things off.” Yuri told him, her voice now taking on a bit more of the authority he was used to hearing.

“Aye Aye captain.” Peter quickly replied as he slipped his boxers down his legs.

“Do you always talk in quips?” Yuri asked, taking a good look at what had been poking her throughout her and Peter’s swing through the city.

“Only when I’m nervous.” Peter admitted, “Like when I’m naked in front of a beautiful woman.”.

Peter was plenty proud of his body and enjoyed the hungry look in Yuri’s usually steely gaze as he strutted towards her bed.

“Don’t tell me you’re a virgin?” Yuri smiled as Peter crawled onto the bed.

“Not at all, but what about you captain? No judgements here.” Peter assured her as he got closer and closer, “I can be gentle.” he promised as their lips were brought back together again. 

After a whole trip through town with their tongues in a tug-of-war it was surprising to both how much they had missed the feeling. Peter gave an involuntary shudder as he felt Yuri’s slender fingers run along his member. As they continued to make out like high schoolers on prom, Yuri gave Peter’s cock a proper grip, appreciating the sound and feel of Peter’s moan.

Peter gasped for breath as he finally broke their kiss, “Ah, Yuri.” he moaned.

“I’ve been around the block a few times Peter, but don’t worry, I can be gentle.” She teased.

“Very funny.” Peter responded.

Yuri didn’t respond, but removed her hand from his shaft, undoing the clasp against her chest and allowing the cups of her bra to fall to either side and reveal her sepia toned nipples. Peter eagerly ducked his head to give Yuri’s hard nipple attention only to find his lips pressing against her fingers instead.

“First things first, show me what else that smart mouth of yours can do, Peter.” 

Peter didn’t need her to explain herself and raised himself up as his hands ran from Yuri’s chest to her legs, appreciating her curves as he did so. Yuri lifted her legs as she let Peter pull her panties past her thighs and ankles. Yuri’s legs now spread, Peter took a moment to take in the sight before bending over and touching his lips to hers. It had been a long time since Peter was able to get this intimate with a woman, too long, and he hoped his rustiness didn’t show as he ran his tongue against her sex. Peter grabbed Yuri’s hips, holding her pelvis against his face as he began to explore her. Yuri’s breathing hitched as Peter strived to get deeper, looking up he couldn’t see much except for the rising and falling of her chest and the hand pawing at her own breast, all good signs as far as he was concerned. As if to further assure him he was doing well, Yuri’s free hand found itself running through Peter’s hair. Yuri’s fingers began to grip and tug as Peter’s lips found her clitoris, gently, he sucked against her hood, breaking only to run his tongue against her clit.

Yuri gave a most uncharacteristic whimper as her hips began to shake. Peter held her steady even as she quivered, his lips never leaving for a second, her moans were music to his ears and he was pleased to find she had a beautiful singing voice. 

“P-Peter, you can stop.” Yuri finally said after half a minute of her hips bucking involuntarily, her thighs still noticeably quivering.

“Sorry, too much?”

“No, no it was...That felt great. You don’t know how much I needed that.” Yuri assured him, her breathing notably heavier.

Peter smiled in spite of himself, brushing away the mix of saliva and quim from his mouth. “Looks like running my mouth isn’t the only thing I’m good at.”

Yuri smirked back at him, “I’ve already gotten off Spider-Man, I could kick you out right now.”

“You wouldn’t.” He retorted.

In spite of their years working together, Yuri felt as if she was just now meeting New York’s favorite hero. Through all their banter all there was to react to Yuri’s barbs was a pair of opaque lenses, yet now she had the most beautiful brown eyes looking back at her. Spider-Man wasn’t quite the hunk she had thought he might have been nor as old, but Yuri thought she liked what she had gotten even better. ‘Peter’ had an innocence to him despite his bravado and confidence, and had Yuri been able to see his sweet face from the beginning she suspected she would have fallen for him much sooner.

“I would, but I won’t.” Yuri assured him.

“Can I…?” Peter motioned to his member.

“Give me, give me a second I’m still a little…” Yuri didn’t complete the thought, instead welcoming Peter into her arms as he approached her for another kiss.

Yuri felt Peter’s strong hand on her hip and tasted herself on his lips. Of all the people in New York, how was it that she managed to get Spider-Man into her apartment, and why was he proving to be so intoxicating? Yuri pushed those thoughts aside, she had a horrible habit of over-analysis, some things just needed to be experienced and any examination could wait until afterward. Peter for his part couldn’t think of a time where his natural dweebishness hadn’t in some way interfered with sex, the fact he was being so smooth, and with a woman he considered a half-step removed from being his boss, made everything all the more surreal. Peter was expecting to wake up any second now and find that he was dreaming it all, but the warm loving woman beneath him felt very real, as did the breast he had so suavely managed to gently grope as he and Yuri continued to kiss.

“Who would have thought Spider-Man was such a good kisser.” Yuri smiled.

“Uh, please, could you call me Peter.” He asked sheepishly.

“Wait, is-is your name, your  _ real  _ name Peter?” Yuri asked, she could hardly believe he had so casually given her a part of his secret identity and couldn’t tell if it was cute or horribly naive of him.

“Uh, yeah...I kinda have an ex who was a little more into Spider-Man than she was Peter Parker…”

“You just…” Yuri had a first and last name now, it was a little charming that he trusted her so much.

“Uh, yeah, somehow telling you my secret identity is a little more intimate than y’know, sex. Weird how that works, huh?” Peter asked with a gentle laugh.

“Peter.” Yuri repeated, setting a much more gentle kiss on his lips than she had all night. “It might be the exhaustion speaking, but I think I might be falling for you, Peter.” She continued.

Peter didn’t know what to say but he could feel the scarlet across his face. Peter hoped that the darkness would conceal his blush, but nothing could hide his own awkwardness as he struggled to find something to say. Yuri brought a hand to his cheek and Peter could feel himself flush again as her thumb gently traced his jawline.

Yuri smiled at him again, “I’m ready Peter, just, whenever you are.”

Peter’s self reflection ended as he was brought back to the moment at hand. Peter’s body was yearning for release after a long bout of abstinence and he began to feel between their legs as he pressed his cock against her sex. Peter gave a sigh of relief as he slid inside of her, her warmth surrounding his member, and in that moment he wanted nothing more than to never leave.

“Oh, Peter.” Yuri moaned as she felt him hilt himself inside of her, having gone several years without the feeling of a lover inside of her and only now realizing how terribly she had missed it. 

Peter’s hips moved smoothly, slowly at first and only picking up speed incrementally. Peter had been serious when he told her he could be gentle, and Yuri found herself wanting more and more. As if he could sense Yuri’s desire, Peter’s pace quickened. With strength several hundreds of times beyond a normal man, even now Peter had to hold himself back; he knew from experience how easily a mere lapse in his focus could break a pelvis, though he tried very much to not be reminded of that embarrassing encounter. It was easier for Peter to start off slow and build to something more, focusing all his attention on Yuri and how she reacted to ensure there were no signs of discomfort. Thankfully, all Peter could hear was more and more of Yuri’s beautiful voice as she made her pretty pretty music.

Yuri’s hands ran all along Peter’s toned body, first his chest and then working their way lower and lower. His broad chest, chiseled and ever so slightly bruised near the ribs, down his abs and navel, and finally settling at his hips. She could feel her breasts bounce with each thrust and could tell Peter’s eyes were on them as they had been all night, but she was too old now to be embarrassed by sex, her eyes instead staying on Peter’s as she saw him take the whole scene in. When Peter finally looked back up at her, he chuckled at having been caught ogling her and leaned in for a kiss that Yuri gratefully reciprocated. 

Yuri could feel herself getting close and bit her lips to keep from giving the neighbors anything more to complain about. Yuri leaned up, her hands snaking past Peter’s hips and finding the plump ass that had always looked so good in his red and blue spandex. Yuri pressed Peter’s hips down with each thrust, appreciating the extra feeling of force as he plunged into her again and again. Yuri looked down to see where they were joined as she pressed against his rear each time his hips cocked backward, each new thrust being harder than the last and sending a greater shock through her. 

“Yuri I-”

“Go ahead Peter, it’s safe.” Yuri assured him and the two exchanged no more words.

One. Two. Three. Four. And Peter came. Peter’s forehead pressed gently against Yuri’s own and though he tried to say something to her it came out as little more than a moaning whimper. Yuri could only barely feel Peter’s climax as her own came to bear, her hands pressing against Peter’s shapely butt all the while as they laid together for a moment, embracing one another and enjoying the solace to be found in such intimate physical comfort.

As Yuri tried to pull his hips back Yuri gave him a gentle, “No, no, no.” little more than a whisper as she pressed his hips back downward. 

Peter gently let Yuri fall back on the bed as he gingerly laid atop her, staying inside of her all the while. Peter was heavy, but it made for a comforting pressure, and a pressure that Yuri had missed; her hands ran along Peter’s broad back as the two caught their breath, cradling each other all the while.

“I-I really needed that Yuri…” Peter finally confided after minutes of silence broken only by their panting.

“Me too, Peter.” Yuri agreed, allowing Peter to slide out of her without protest. 

Peter fell to Yuri’s side and she wasted no time in curling up against him. The two clung desperately against the other even now that Peter was not inside of her, their legs tangling most egregiously. Peter could have sworn that Yuri was a woman made of stone, but now she felt unbelievably soft. He didn’t know if he ever wanted to leave her bed.

“So now what, do we get coffee?” Peter asked, his nervousness returning and with it, a need to fill the silence with something. Anything.

“Tomorrow? I don’t see why not. The station will survive without me for a few hours.” Yuri replied.

“Yeah. Yeah I’d really like that...So it’s a date then?”

“We’ve already had sex Peter, I’m too old for this wishy-washy stuff.” Yuri told him with a wry smile

“Cool, no, I-I get you completely. Um, how old are you, Yuri?”

“I’m 38, unfortunately.”

“Really? I’m only 23?”

“Oh God.” Yuri exclaimed with a heartfelt laugh, “You really are just a kid.”

“Is that a-?”

“A problem? This is already a  _ very _ unconventional relationship if you hadn’t realized, Parker. I don’t mind batting a little low if you don’t mind batting a little high.” She assured him as her finger traced along his chest.

“Oh yeah, I love older women, I mean, I-” Yuri silenced Peter with a soft sensual kiss.

“You talk when you’re nervous, it’s cute really, but, let’s just sleep, okay?”

Peter gave a weary smile, “Good night Yuri.”

“Mmm, good night Peter…”


	2. Little Girl

“So, what makes a man put on a mask and swing New York.” Yuri asked as she took a drag of her cigarette.

Peter had just reached the lip of the roof and crawled over it. New York’s favorite vigilante did a small flip to right himself before walking over to his new girlfriend. Anybody else and Peter could imagine their breath hitching with an impressed gasp from his casual acrobatics, but Yuri was not impressed easily, and if she was she would never allow anyone to see it, least of all him.

“A healthy dose of Catholic guilt.” He answered, pulling his mask up just enough to plant a kiss on her lips. Peter slipped a hand around her waist as naturally as he crawled up a wall and went in for a second kiss for good measure before finally pulling the rest of his mask off. 

“Wait, you’re Catholic?” Yuri asked, puzzled. 

“Not since the last time I checked.” Peter answered with a thoughtless glance aside at the pizza Yuri had brought up with her as promised.

“I know you just got off the clock, but I’m trying to talk with Peter now, not Spider-Man.” Yuri told him with a hand on her hip. 

Peter was painfully aware that what started as an answer to a playful question had begun to irk Yuri. She was serious in all things so why not their budding relationship as well, Peter figured. From the onset she had made it clear that she was dating Peter Parker and not Spider-Man, so their daily correspondence was less flirting and more business as usual. It only made sense then that when they could see each other outside of work, that his Spidey-Sarcasm and humor ran a fine line between charming her and annoying her. 

“Right.” Peter said as he gulped down his first bit of pizza. “Seriously I’m not Catholic. I guess I’m Jewish cause my mom and dad were, and so was my uncle, but my aunt was Protestant and she and my uncle never really pushed me one way or the other.”

Yuri was a woman of a thousand questions Peter had found out. Anytime they had a free second she was almost interrogating him, eager to learn more about the mind behind the mask. Peter had questions of his own and over the past three months the image of the Yuri Watanabe in his mind was slowly but surely rounding out.

“Oh. I’m Catholic. Both sides.” Yuri mentioned off-handedly.

The chisel on the marble began to chip, Peter thought, smoothing the edges as he learned something else about Yuri. 

“Really?” Peter asked, “I wouldn’t have guessed.”

“I’m not practicing. My mother was, still is actually, very dedicated to the church though. Especially after my Dad was taken off the force.” 

Peter had noticed that Yuri’s mind often took her dark places, often without prodding. He had lon-g noted that her father skulked in one of those places. As they worked together Yuri had at times mentioned her father or grandfather off hand, they had both worked for the NYPD like her. Yuri was nothing but warm when talking about her grandpa, but noticeably colder with her father. 

Yuri turned from Peter, crossing her arms as she took in the rooftop skyline. From up high the city could almost pass as peaceful. The cars never stopped moving no matter the time of day or height, and even from this vantage she could hear the odd shout of rowdy friends or put out drunks, but you couldn’t see the grime or feel the grit from up here. All you could see was the lattice work of streets and neighborhoods.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Peter asked as he walked up behind her. He was starving and had scarfed down his pizza, not wanting to have this kind of talk with a slice in hand but not willing to put it down lest he starve either.

“Huh? About the city?” Yuri asked, lost in her thoughts.

“About your dad I mean...You don’t have to.”

Yuri gave a small scoff, “There’s not much to tell. He joined the force looking for Baba, uh, my grandfather’s, approval. He ended up being caught taking bribes from the Maggia and was stricken from the force, simple as that.” Yuri told him, still staring off into the streets without really seeing.

“Is that why you joined the force?”

Yuri took a deep breath, “A little bit, yeah. I’d be lying if I said that wasn’t a part of it at least. It’s just,” Yuri sighed as she carefully dropped and stomped out her cigarette. “You have a chance to do something good, a chance to make a difference, and you just stand back and don’t do anything with it. I couldn’t stand that. I-I idolized him as a girl, and my grandpa. At least one of them didn’t disappoint.”

Yuri looked despondent for a moment and as quick as the expression came it was wiped clean form her face, a steely stare returning where it belonged. Peter felt something as he listened to her vent, if nothing else the story had struck a chord. It had struck a big chord indeed.

“I understand. I’m the same way.” Peter confided.

Yuri’s attention snapped to him as she turned around, like she had forgotten he was there to begin with. Yuri took a careful seat on the raised edge of the roof and motioned for Peter to join her sheepishly. Yuri felt flushed, embarrassed even, to have dumped that onto Peter. Yuri was all too keen as to her nature and how she came across, a shield she brandished against the world around her. When Yuri allowed that shield to slip, even for a moment, she lost all equilibrium and felt like a little girl again. The little girl who had gotten oh so nervous and excited when Chris Hu’s fingers began to creep up her skirt on their sixth date, the little girl who couldn't, wouldn’t, comprehend why her father had been laid off and why such a rift had suddenly opened between her father and his own father. When Peter joined her, her head naturally fell onto his shoulder, her fingers sliding into his own. 38 years old and Yuri was still that little girl when she let her shield down, and there was only one man she did that for.

“When I, when I first got my powers, it was like a high. I was a freshman, ninety pounds soaking wet, and not very popular. Overnight I had muscle mass, I had these wild reflexes, I could walk on walls, it all went to my head pretty quick. Sure at first I could stand up to the bullies and I didn’t need my glasses, but pretty soon I was looking for ways to profit from my powers. I went into underground wrestling, it was easy with my powers and completely anonymous. The guy who ran the operation was shady and cheap, and he didn’t like that I wanted to remain anonymous, so he cut and docked my pay whenever possible. One night I had just walked out of the office after getting my pay and some guy ran out past me, I didn’t think anything of it, but then the owner came rushing out trying to stop the guy. See, he had found the lockbox the owner kept the admission in and had stolen it. I could have easily grabbed it for him, hell he was practically begging me, but me and my uncle had gotten in a fight that day and I was feeling spiteful so I said, hey it’s not my problem.”

Peter gulped, everything had started coming out at once, and unlike Yuri he knew all too well what was coming next.

“I decided to swing around for a bit, see I’d just finished my first web shooters and was trying them out. I got a call from my Aunt May, she was inconsolable, but I managed to make out that my uncle had been shot and what hospital he was at. I rushed over as fast as I could and-and…” Peter wasn’t crying but he knew if he didn’t take a moment’s pause he would, even eight years later it still felt all too raw to talk about.

“He had been shot, he tried to stop a mugger, not even knowing he was a criminal and he got shot for it. They said the guy looked troubled and he just wanted to help. The cops were still looking for the suspect and I was glued to the police radio to try and catch a lead. I remember, I remember Uncle Ben died that night, and an hour later, nearly to the second, I heard they had gotten the guy, cornered in a warehouse a few blocks away. I went right over, furious I-I was, I had never been so angry in my life.” Peter saw red for just a moment as he relived the moment, but it passed as soon as it had come.

“I snuck in while the cops were distracted, I cornered him and, and it was the same guy. It was the mugger that had stolen from that rinky dink wrestling promotion. If I had, if I had just stopped him when I had the chance, when he was  _ right there _ in front of me. None of it would have happened.”

Yuri was speechless, unable to even find a word of comfort as she hung off of every word that came out of Peter’s mouth. She had raised her head from his shoulder some time ago, losing herself in Peter’s recollection. He told it well she thought, how often had he thought about this, run through that very night in his mind again and again.

“I wanted to kill him.” Peter said, breaking the pause in his speech and bringing Yuri’s focus back to him. “I can honestly say I’ve never ever felt the need to kill someone except for that one night.”

‘But you didn’t.” Yuri interrupted as something dawned on her. “You pushed him out of a window and webbed him to the wall for the police.”

“Yeah.” Peter answered slowly as he let the feelings of that horrible night leave him, “How’d you know that?”

“Because I was there.” Yuri answered matter-of-factly.

Peter stared stupidly at Yuri, his mouth stuck half open.

“I was the first car on the scene that night. I was trying to set up a perimeter and getting ready to pull out the megaphone when the next thing I knew a window shattered and our perp was plastered against the wall. I believe the exact thing officer Lee told the reporters was: ‘like a fly in a web.’”

Peter was still stunned. Peter had always thought that New York was nearly a universe in and of itself and suddenly it felt horribly small, claustrophobic even. Peter felt a tight squeeze on his fingers and turned back to Yuri, her eyes looked shiny like there were tears that she refused to release, stone faced as always.

“I’m so sorry Peter, I had no idea.” Peter felt every single word as Yuri said it, knowing that she meant it. 

Peter sighed. It wasn’t a sigh of defeat or sadness, it was of relief. Relief he had someone he could confide in again, relief that he had had a partner since day one without even knowing. Peter squeezed Yuri’s hand back and she huddled against him again, her head on his shoulder and his head on her head. Peter was thankful he hadn’t teared up, digging up past traumas aside, it wouldn’t have been very cool for a superhero to cry in front of his lady friend. 

“Peter?”

“Hm?”

“Are you okay?”

Peter turned slightly toward Yuri only to feel something drip off of his cheek. Peter laughed at himself. Even after all these years some scars still ached.

“Yeah, I’m more than okay Yuri.” Peter assured as he kissed her head, “It’s just good to let it out sometimes.”

“I wouldn’t know.” Yuri told him with a smug smile, getting a laugh out of her boyfriend. It was always a matter of pride to get a chuckle out of the little smart ass.

Truth be told, she hadn’t held back every single tear, only most of them. She was stricken with their similarities, feeling the same guilt in Peter she always carried with her for better or worse. Even now, Yuri was a little girl wishing her dad and grandpa would make up one day. Even now, she was a little girl wishing a prince charming would sweep her off her feet. Well her dad and grandfather were both dead, but that didn’t mean none of her wishes could come true.


End file.
